


In the Heat of the Night

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animated GIFs, Barn Sex, Braime - Freeform, Cumshot, Embedded Images, F/M, First Time, Graphic Format: GIF, Masturbation, NSFW Art, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Smut, farmers daughter, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: Brienne sneaks into the barn where the handsome drifter Jaime Lannister sleeps. But this time he’s not sleeping.** warning NSFW - this fic contains sexually explicit images throughout.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 34
Kudos: 147





	In the Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try this. I’m not sure what you guys will think about it or if it’s just weird lol but it was kinda fun to put together. Challenging and far from perfect, but fun. I know the gifs aren’t perfect but I do hope they give a little extra visual for everyone’s imagination. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts 😘😘

Three months this man had been sleeping in her father’s barn. Three months she’d been working alongside him every single day. Mucking stalls, loading hay, feeding cattle - and talking. She knew his story and she believed he was telling her the truth. Rich boy disobeyed daddy and was cut off from the family fortune until he decided to follow the rules once again. But Jaime Lannister wasn’t ready to put on a suit and tie and sit on top of the world behind a huge mahogany desk. 

Knowing he came from money made it surprising to her what a hard worker he was. She had a lot of respect for his ethic especially when she knew he likely hadn’t done a hard day’s labor in his entire life. Yet he was there every morning, ready to work with her and the rest of the small crew that kept her dad’s farm running smoothly. He didn’t ask for money, only food and a place to sleep. 

Jaime didn’t know how long he was staying either and Brienne knew that on any given day it could be the last one they spent together. He’d already been there longer than the two weeks he had committed to when he first arrived on a stormy night in early May. 

Brienne snuck quietly into the barn. She knew exactly where to step to avoid creaky floorboards, and just how far to open gates and doors before they would squeak. That allowed her to get close to where Jaime slept without him knowing she was there. This was the fourth or fifth time she’d snuck in during the night, promising herself each time that the next one would be when she didn’t sneak in. The next time she would walk right in and make her presence known. But every time she chickened out like a coward and crept silently back out to her room without a word. 

She knew in her heart that her time was running out. She could sense that he was getting ready to leave and move on to try something new. He wanted to see the country - the world, from the ground, not from the place of privilege he’d seen it from all his life. Recently he’d brought up places he wanted to go and things he wanted to try, which meant he was thinking about them and soon they would call him away - away from her. 

When Brienne got to her usual spot she peeked out and almost fell over from her crouched position. She caught herself just in time, but not before she made a thump that echoed loudly. It might not have been a big deal on any other night, because on every other night he’d been sleeping. Not tonight though, he was awake. Very awake. Not only was he awake, but he was naked and aroused. Brienne’s cheeks burned and that same fire spread all through her. Her red face may have been from the embarrassment of what she saw, but the heat everywhere else was something different altogether. It was the same burn she felt when he smiled at her, or when their arms accidentally brushed, or when she looked at him only to find that he was already looking at her. 

She knew he must have heard her, there was no way he missed the sound, but when she risked a peek he was still doing exactly what he’d been doing the first time she looked. Brienne was mesmerized, she couldn’t look away, even though she knew she was witnessing a private act that people usually did when they were alone. She had never seen a man doing that before, and it was turning her on so badly she could barely breathe.   
  


His cock was big, thick too, and she watched as he moved his hand slowly up and down his shaft. He did it three times before he finally looked over in her direction. Brienne ducked out of sight but she heard him laugh. “Brienne, I know you’re there. Come out. Come here,” he called out. 

She sighed and took a shaky breath as she got to her feet. She slipped out of her hiding spot and walked in his direction, her legs feeling like rubber. Brienne could see that he hadn’t bothered to cover himself as she approached so she quickly looked away. 

“Your dad would kill us both if he knew you were here,” Jaime said softly. 

“I’m a grown woman. I make my own choices,” Brienne said stubbornly. She was 26, still almost a decade younger than Jaime, but certainly well an adult. 

“He’s still your dad and you’ll always be his little girl. Imagine if he knew you were here, with me - like this.” That made her look again but this time she let her eyes linger on him. That was exactly what she wanted and being shy and bashful wasn’t going to help her get it. “I was thinking about you,” Jaime said, fondling his shaft.

Her heart started to race and Brienne felt dizzy. “You were?” She hated that she sounded so surprised but she honestly didn’t think that he saw her that way at all. She figured if she was going to lose her virginity to this man it was going to take some convincing, but maybe that wasn’t the case at all. 

Jaime chuckled. It was a low throaty rumble that was extremely erotic to her. “Working beside you every day. You wear those white tops and when you get all sweaty I can see your nipples.” He touched himself again and groaned. “I thought at first you were trying to torture me and then I realized that you are so perfectly innocent that you had no idea - and that made it even sexier.” 

Brienne swallowed and then bit her lip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” she replied, her cheeks burning again.

“You really have no clue how sexy you are, do you?” he asked, looking her up and down. Brienne smiled shyly and shook her head. She couldn’t believe the things he was saying. Maybe he just wanted to get laid, she thought - which would play perfectly into her plan anyway. “Why are you here Brienne?” 

She took a deep breath and swallowed nervously again. Then she reached for the top button on her jeans and popped it open. She didn’t need to say anything more than that. Jaime raised his eyebrows, a little playful smile on his lips, but he didn’t say anything or move at all, so Brienne unzipped her pants and pushed them to the ground. Then she quickly removed the shirt she was wearing and stood there in nothing but her underwear - a sexy thong that she’d been saving for this very moment. She was quite proud of herself for being so forward with him. After all, this is what she wanted. It was her decision and no one else’s. 

Jaime slowly got to his feet, his eyes washing over her. He circled around behind her and grabbed her ass, then whispered in her ear, “I’ve never slept with the farmer’s daughter before.” 

Brienne closed her eyes and admitted the truth. “I’ve never slept with anyone before.” When she opened her eyes again he was in front of her, staring at her lips like he was hungry. She was thankful that the news she was a virgin either didn’t come as a surprise to him or he didn’t care - or maybe both. 

Jaime leaned in and attacked her mouth. She was ready for him, and she did her best to kiss him back, but she honestly didn’t know what she was doing so she decided to just let him take the lead. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her closer, and he kissed her even deeper. She felt his tongue licking at her lips and she parted them. The next thing she knew his tongue with inside her mouth, and she moaned with pleasure. The things he was doing to her body, the way he was making her feel - it was in fathomable to her and they were just getting started. 

When he pulled away her lips were wet and they felt swollen and tender, not in a bad way though, she loved the tingling reminder of his kiss that was left behind. Jaime moved around behind her again and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back against him. Brienne gasped when his erection made contact with her ass. He rubbed himself against her and Brienne whimpered. She wanted him. She wanted to be fucked. She was desperate to know what it felt like and even more desperate that he was the one to show her. 

“Lay down,” he whispered in her ear. She took a step forward and turned around and then laid down on his makeshift bed in the hay. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she looked up at him. She watched Jaime sink to his knees beside her and her heart raced even more. He reached out and grazed one of her nipples with the tip of his finger and then with a little growl he attacked the other with his mouth. 

“Oh God,” she moaned, arching into him, aching for more. She couldn’t understand how Jaime sucking her nipple could make her pussy start to throb. There was a little popping sound as he released her and she could feel the air on her wet skin. It felt cool even though it was a warm and sticky August night. 

Brienne watched as his hand travelled down her body, over her stomach and between her legs. She started to squirm before he even got there. She wanted to scream, to beg, to dig her nails into something and squeeze. 

Jaime rubbed her right through her panties and she groaned loudly. She’d never been with a man, but she had touched herself down there and she knew what it felt like to come. This was different though, to have someone else rubbing her pussy, eliciting a burn and ache like she had never felt before - it was unbelievable. 

She felt his hands move to her hips and she watched him grab the lacy waistband of her thong and start to tug. Brienne lifted her hips up and he pulled them off. She felt a bit shy and kept her legs closed, but Jaime gently eased her knees apart and moved between them. This was it, the moment she had been dreaming of for so long - or at least she thought it was. But instead of lining up his cock Jaime ducked his head and softly kissed her pussy. 

Brienne was reeling with shock at first but it quickly gave way when he licked her the first time. From that moment on all she knew, her entire existence was centered on the swirling, throbbing and intense feelings going on between her legs. She didn’t even know how to explain what it felt like. Euphoric? Erotic? Mesmerizing? None of the words seemed sufficient to convey what she was experiencing. 

Jaime’s tongue moved inside her, parting her lips, pushing into her pussy. This was foreign ground, and she fought off the desire to tense from her nerves. She really wanted to stay relaxed and just enjoy every second. But there was also this other feeling that she recognized - the need for release and the build up that came before it. 

She reached down and touched his hair, running her fingers through it. But as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge she found herself grabbing him, and pressing her body into his face, lifting off the bed, urging him on. When his tongue brushed over her clit her entire body jerked and shuddered. She was so fucking close. He licked again and again, a little faster each time. Brienne squeezed and tensed, every part of her body was ready to explode. She closed her eyes and threw her head back and finally the orgasm hit her. She cried out loudly and she knew her moan of pleasure must have echoed through the entire barn. Thankfully there were only the two of them to hear it. 

Jaime sat up and immediately grabbed her thighs, pulled her towards him, lining up their bodies. He met her eye and paused for just a second. Brienne looked back at him, panting, her pussy pulsing and contracting with a deep throb that she had never experienced before. He rubbed the tip of his cock over her opening several times, just lightly without penetration, until she was squirming again. “Please,” she begged, looking at him with her big blue eyes filled to the brim with lust. 

Jaime pushed forward and slipped the tip of his cock inside her, then slid in just a little further. “You’re so wet,” he groaned, pushing inside a little more. As he filled her up inch by inch Brienne once again wanted to scream with pleasure. He was so thick and full, but her body received him until they were fully united with a nice snug fit. 

Brienne felt a strange sense of panic that she didn’t understand at first, but soon realized that it was simply the knowledge that she had just given him her virginity. It was gone now. That last shred of total innocence that she had left - she’d just handed it to him but he took it with such grace and tenderness. 

If someone asked her about it later she honestly couldn’t remember much of the rest of what happened. When he started to move all she could think about was how it felt like nothing else. There were flashes of consciousness, like a dream she couldn’t quite remember. But it was mostly memories of various feelings. Burning so hot she thought she might burst into flames. Yearning and longing for more, even though he was already giving her so much. 

There was one thing she did remember though, his voice. At one point Jaime was whispering in her ear, telling how beautiful she was, asking her to trust him, offering soothing words as she tensed and clung to him, preparing for a second unexpected orgasm. After she came again it was really all a blur. At some point he pulled out and she could vaguely remember him turning to the side and finishing himself off. But she was too dizzy with pleasure to pay much attention. 

When her eyes fluttered open Jaime was laying beside her. She could feel a sheen of sweat on her body from the heavy, sticky air. Brienne took a long deep breath and shifted. 

She laid her head against his chest and sighed happily. If this was the one and only time they made love she would treasure it always. But deep down she couldn’t help but hope that maybe what they shared would keep him around a bit longer. She just wanted one more day, even though she knew one more day would lead to her wanting another one more day until it finally ended. And each one more day would make the inevitable even more difficult. “Stay here tonight,” he said softly, brushing her hair delicately off the side of her face. 

“Okay,” she replied, as he found his blanket and covered them both. It was dangerous. Jaime had been right about her father’s reaction if he found out. But it felt too good lying in his arms to leave. “Thank you Jaime,” she added softly. He’d given her something so special, something she could never experience again. 

He kissed her forehead. “No Brienne, thank you,” he replied. She didn’t know what exactly it meant, and she didn’t ask. But it felt really good so she clung to that feeling until it lulled her off to a peaceful sleep. 

  
  



End file.
